Study hall 101
by Xx.fade2black
Summary: Study hall with Naruto! Ooh fun… Sasuke is about to find out that having study hall while sitting next to Naruto is pretty much impossible. AU oneshot.


Summery: Study hall with Naruto! Ooh fun… Sasuke is about to find out that having study hall while sitting next to Naruto is impossible. AU one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, all my stories would be published, and I would be a much better writer.

Slytherinbadgirl91: this idea came to me while sitting watching my friend do homework. I was board so I started to annoy her by asking stupid questions. This idea evolved into a story, and my friend never got her homework done…

Naruto walked into study hall, a notebook and pencil in his hand. He was late… as usual. 15 minutes late to be exact; he had spent the first 15 minutes of study hall procrastinating, he had been asking his advisor to let him stay in the 9th grade lounge for free period instead of going to study hall with the rest of his damned class. And because he was late, he got detention. Oh well…

The blonde smiled as he walked over to the last open seat. A pink-haired girl was sitting on one side, a dark-haired boy on the other. The girl smiled flirtatiously at Naruto. The blonde smiled back. The boy sitting on the other side of the open seat was concentrating greatly on reading a book. The boy was new to the school; he had a few friends, they were all gothic/emo.

Naruto slammed his notebook down on the table. The dark-haired boy jumped. The pink-haired girl, Sakura, laughed; Naruto laughed too. He smiled and opened the notebook up to the next blank page. He started to write; he erased, and wrote something new, erased, wrote, erased.

"HI" Naruto poked the dark-haired boy, he was bored and there was nothing better to do than socialize with new kids. The boy ignored him "HELLOO?" Naruto waved his hand in front of the other boy's face. The boy still ignored him. Naruto was starting to get a little pissed off on the inside; but he was a pro at keeping his anger to himself. The blonde snatched the dark-haired boy's book out of his hands.

The boy looked bewildered at the space where he had been holding the book just seconds before. "What the fuck?" he said, turning to Naurto "What was that for?"

"Hi, my name is Naruto, what's yours?" Naruto said holding his hand out for the dark-haired boy to shake. The boy looked at Naruto like he was about to blow up.

"You disrupted my from study hall, took my book away from me, and now are asking me my name?" the dark-haired boy burst, "can I have my book back?" he held out his hand.

"If I give the damn book back to you, you're going to read it and ignore me!" Naruto said angrily "There's no fuckin way!"

"Fine damnit!" the boy said giving in, "my name is Sasuke"

"Sasuke…" Naruto said to himself, then to Sasuke he said "S-a-s-k-e?"

"S-a-s-_u_-k-e" Sasuke corrected the blonde. Naruto nodded, he gave the book back to Sasuke. The raven-haired boy took the book and continued to read. Naruto looked around, he started humming loudly to himself. "Shut up" Sasuke said bluntly as he continued to read. Naruto continued to hum. Sasuke slammed the book down and glared at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said timidly "you forgot the magic word," he said this high-pitched, as if he was scared- actually, he _was _scared! Sasuke's glare was frightening! Naruto sighed and started to write in his journal, he turned and, hesitating for a moment, poked Sasuke

"What?" Sasuke asked turning to Naruto, he was fed up with this dumb blonde that he had only met –what?- five minutes ago?

"What do you think I should write about?" Naruto asked, he looked at Sasuke. The raven-haired boy thought for a moment, shrugged and went back to his book "Saaaasukeeeeeeee" Naruto wined "What should I write?"

"I don't give a flying fuck, so leave me alone" though Sasuke spoke in a monotone, Naruto thought it sounded more death threat-like.

"PLEASE?!?" Naruto pleaded, he gave Sasuke puppy-dog eyes

"Fine!" Sasuke sighed, giving in to the damn bastard for a second time, "but only if you leave me alone, will you?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Naruto said with a smile on his face. Sasuke was a pro at what that meant- it meant no, obviously!

"Then I won't give you a topic to write about, I have to know for sure that you won't bug me!" Sauske said, he crossed his arms, eyeing the book in case Naruto tried to steal it.

"Fine! Just give me a damn topic!" now it was Naruto's turn to give in- except for the fact that his hands were suspiciously behind his back, though Sasuke made no notice of this.

"Okay, write about a blonde guy bothering a raven-haired guy who is trying so hard to read a damn book." Sasuke said triumphantly, he picked up his book and started to read again.

_Poke_

Sasuke looked in Naruto's direction, the blonde was busy writing his story, but Sasuke could see Naruto's ears turning red along with his face. Naruto couldn't help it, he burst into hysteric laughter.

"You said you would stop bugging me," Sasuke stated bluntly.

"My fingers were crossed!" Naruto said, he continued to laugh. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he picked up his book and started to read again, and whatever Naruto did, Sasuke would ignore him! And that was final!

Naruto got up to get a drink moments later, he came back with a cup full of cold water from the water fountain just down the hall. He snickered as he took a sip of the cold water. Three minutes later, the water was being poured on a certain raven-haired boy's hair.

"AAAHH!" Sasuke shouted as the cold water dripped down the back of his neck and down his shirt. He glared at Naruto, who had thoughtfully placed the cup by Sakura's seat

"What?" Naruto asked innocently, "you really shouldn't be pouring water on your head in the middle of December, Sasuke. You could get sick!" Naruto snickered and went back to writing.

Sasuke shivered, but picked up his book and resumed reading.

Three seconds later the bell rang for the next class

"I swear I'm going to kill you Naruto!" Sauske hissed in Naruto's ear as he and the blonde walked out of the classroom door.

Slytherinbadgirl91: so two questions:

Question 1: Did you like this story?

Question 2: Will you review?

Bye!


End file.
